1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of insect and bug extermination, and more particularly to a novel exterminating device employing a dry chemical vapor which is distributed over an area intended to be freed of insects, bugs or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to effect the extermination of bugs and insects by employing a variety of aerosol or other pressurized systems for distributing a wet mist in a limited area in order to spread a chemical substance for contacting specific insects or bugs. Such devices are normally called "foggers" and employ a pressurized canister with a manually released valve for discharging the wet chemical vapor into the surrounding air.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when using such prior chemical dispensing devices which reside in the fact that the discharge is a wet mist which is heavy and has a tendency to drop upon the surrounding floor so that only a relatively small area is serviced by the chemical. Also, wet mists generally leave a residue on furniture, sinks, wall surfaces or any utensils or other items upon which the wet mist comes into contact.
Another problem resides in the fact that the chemicals used are highly toxic in wet mist systems and great care must be taken to remove any food, utensils or other articles on which the wet mist may come into contact so that the chemical is not inadvertently ingested by humans or animals.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel chemical vapor distribution system which is dry and that is non-toxic to humans or animals. Such a dry system vastly increases the total area over which the chemical vapor is distributed so that its effectiveness is increased for exterminating bugs or insects. Also, such a novel system should be able to insure that the chemical vapor will penetrate small cracks and crevices and preferably, such a system may be used again and again so that it is not necessary to dispose of pressurized cans or containers.